


My little brother

by Lave9281kk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor (Marvel), Breast Sucking, F/M, Female Thor (Marvel), Loki using Thor's nipple as pacifier, Sibling Incest, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lave9281kk/pseuds/Lave9281kk
Summary: Loki has taken a keen interest on Thor's body. And she realises her brother's ubsatiable lust towards her body.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	My little brother

Just two days after Loki's coming of age ceremony, Thor and Sif were spending sometime to themselves without the warriors three at Thor's garden. They were sitting near the small stream and chatting. At some point Sif splashed Thor with some water which soon turned into a competition. And within minutes the two of them were drenched in water which made their dresses to stick on to their body. At that moment Loki came in searching for her. And he couldn't stop staring at her chest while he informed her that their father gave him permission to accompany Thor and her friends on their offrealm adventures since he is a man grown now. And he left. Only later when Thor was in her chambers changing out of her wet clothes that she understood why her brother was staring at her chest. Thor wasn't wearing any corset and the water made her dress transparent and her areolas and nipples was visible through her dress and her nipples were erect. 

Thor has noticed that ever since that incident his eyes have started wandering down her body quite often.Loki and her were not as close now as they used to be. After Thor came of age she was free to do things as she wishes and left behind her brother. And due to Loki's mischievous nature their mother Frigga always kept an eye on him. And so the siblings grown apart. And when their father told Thor to include her little brother into her gang she had agreed. Event hough Thor found Loki's wandering eyes as a discomfort they soon become close friends. Thor knew that since Loki being Allfather's only son almost every maiden wants to bed him. And she also knew that Loki always have a lady or two almost everyday so she thought herself safe because his sexual needs are already taken care of. Unlike midgard in the higher realms sibling incest is not a taboo.

Thor and Loki were in her chambers Loki talking about a magical crystal orb he recently found. They were both half sitting half lying on her bed Thor listening with half lidded eyes. Sometimes later when Thor opened her eyes she realised that both of them have fallen asleep on her bed. Then she shockingly realised that Loki's hands were under her night gown and he was cupping her right breast and his cock was hard and his clothed erection was resting against her ass cheeks. Thor felt a spark down her body when Loki gave a small squeeze to her breast. She slowly turned her head and found him deeply sleeping while unconsciously fondling his big sister. When the morning came he left her chambers.

After that day it become a routine. Loki will fall asleep with Thor and she will wake up in the middle of the night to find him fondling her. Being a princess it was drilled into her mind that keeping her virtue was important since it will be beneficial if she is to have a political marriage. So her sexual adventures was limited to Sif since there was no fear of a broken maiden head. But now it become clear to Thor that Loki will have her maiden head. She was no fool. She knew that Loki's is taking his steps slow but he will eventually claim her. She only hoped that she won't wake up in the middle of the night to find her little brother thrusting his cock in and out of her.

After two weeks into their sleeping together one night Thor woke up to a wet sensation. When she opened her eyes unlike past couple of weeks tonight Loki had undid her front laces and was using her left nipple as a pacifier. Heat rushed to her core a slight moan escaping her. Loki will give occasional sucks and she pulled him closer cradling his head in her hands and slowly stroking his hair. She wished he will wake up and take her right now. It also bring forth a lost memory. 

Thor was equivalent of three year old midgardian when her brother was born. Usually wet nurses were called to give sustenance for the newly born prince or princess. But Frigga refused to have a wet nurse when Loki was born deciding to feed him herself and Loki's reluctance to suck on a wet nurse the healers called only strengthened her decision. Frigga started to try weaning him when he turned two but it didn't work. Loki was very stubborn and she finally gave up her efforts and continued to breastfeed him. Then there came a diplomatic mission which Frigga couldn't avoid and taking a young toddler with her was not possible. So she left behind Loki with her handmaidens. Ever the stubborn prince Loki refused to stay with his keepers and let out thundering screams making sure that everyone in Asgard was aware of his displeasure. On one such night the six year old Thor took it upon herself to calm her baby brother. She took him from his nannies and tried to rock him back and forth hoping he will go to sleep. Surprisingly Loki has stopped screaming when Thor took him and only letting out small whimpers. Thor was hoping he will soon fall asleep when Loki started to paw at her flat chest and with his chubby hands the three year old removed her dress from her shoulder and latched on to her flat nipple sucking eagerly. Thor knew that she has no milk on her chest unlike her mother but little Loki seemed to have paid no attention to that fact and was sucking contently. She felt a protective feeling wash over her for brother as she hold him close and lied down on her little bed holding the boy close to her chest. She fell asleep listening to his suckling noises.

Smiling to herself Thor let her eyes close feeling aroused and content by the searing heat of Loki's mouth around her nipple and the comforting weight of his erection against her thighs. The days passed and Thor realised from her sore nipples that Loki wasn't just using them as pacifiers, he thoroughly sucks on her nipples before he fall asleep. The thought made her ubeleivably wet and she soon started masturbating whenever she is alone. Even when Sif's head is between her legs Thor's thoughts wandered to Loki. Thor impatiently waits for nights to come so she could have Loki's hands and mouth on her. And her patience started wear off as Loki made no attempt to take the next step.

Thor blinked open her eyes to find Loki sucking on her left nipple contently. But her nipple was so sore. It seemed like last night loki was chewing and biting on her nipples and her left breast was covered in bite marks. Loki gave hard suck and Thor gasped. She looked at Loki and his eyes were close. She didn't know if he was asleep or just simply kept his eyes closed. Thor slowly removed her abused nipple from Loki's mouth. And he let out a displeased noise. Sighing Thor slowly guided him to her right nipple. And Loki started sucking roughly bringing tears to her eyes and he slowly opened his eyes. Thor felt herself turning red under his gaze.

Looking at her eyes Loki slowly guided his hands to Thor's ass giving it rough squeeze and hard spank. Thor let out a yelp and Loki smirked around his mouthful of nipple giving it a harsh bite. "Loki" Thor said in a warning tone. But the trickster paid no mind and started chewing on her breast and Thor yanked on his hair hard separating him from her nipple. Loki pouted at that "sister" he whined. And again latched on to her abused chest. Thor sighed " baby you have to stop that you are hurting me" but Loki just increased his efforts. "Well then you can sleep in your own chambers tomorrow" Thor informed and it made Loki unlatch. " Come on sister does it not make you aroused. I can smell it on you. I know you like to pretend that I am drinking your breast milk" said Loki. Thor rolled her eyes " well pretending doesn't make it true since you are not getting any milk from me". "Well I could put a baby in you then you will have milk for me. Will you like it sister getting pregnant with your own little brother's child. Getting round and your breasts swollen with milk" Loki asked. Thor let out a moan at his words her body shuddering involuntarily. "Well Loki as much as the thought entices me it will take time. And if you really want something to drink you know i have another body part that produce plenty of juices" Thor replied watching Loki's face shifting into a predatory gaze. Hearing her words Loki let out an animalistic growl and Thor found her thighs getting parted roughly and Loki tearing down her gown. And soon Loki's head was between her legs slurping at her juices and forcefully inserting two fingers into her cunt.

Thor cried out at the rough intrusion and tried to close her legs. But Loki was having none of it. He kept her legs open abusing her clit and cunt with his fingers and mouth. He drank her sweet juices voraciously keeping eye contact with Thor. After sometime Thor's pain turned into pleasure and she started moaning. " Yes. Loki. Yes. Right there brother. Suck harder. Baby.." then Loki added two more fingers into her relishing on her moans. After sometime Thor came hard convulsing violently around Loki's fingers screaming his name. Loki continued to finger fuck her throughout her orgasm and licked her clean after that.

He rose with a sinister smile upon his lips and get out of his breeches. Then he straddled Thor's chest whose wide eyes were struck on his cock. Loki's cock was long like his limbs and unlike his other body parts it was fat. Thor swallowed hard " brother it will never fit inside me" she said. Loki let out a pleased laugh. "Well then what are you waiting for my dear slut. Make it real wet. So it will be easier to slid on into your cunt" and then he forced his hard cock down her mouth. Thor chocked around his length. But started to slowly suck on his cock covering it with saliva. Loki started moaning and to thrust into her willing mouth. " Yes Thor yes " . He cradled her head and started to thrust roughly giving no mind to Thor's tears. She thought he is going to cum in her mouth but Loki soon stopped and slid out of her mouth.

The he layed top of her finally kissing her for the first time in their life. Thor reciprocated easily shoving her tongue into his mouth. Two of them fought for dominance and Loki took his length and guided it into Thor's entrance without any warning making her cry out in pain and winning their tongue war. Without giving her any time to adjust Loki started thrusting roughly his dick into her cunt and his tongue into her mouth. His hands soon found her ass and abused breasts squeezing them in turn with his thrusts. Loki was ravishing her thoroughly. His big sister. Asgard's golden daughter. Writhing under him like a common whore. Loki bite down on Thor's lips. Then slowed down his pounding to gently rub her clit. Thar seems to make Thor relax and she soon started moaning encouraging Loki to fuck her. " Oh baby do it. Fuck me. Fuck me please." Thor pleaded. Catching her lips for a fierce kiss Loki started pounding into her again. Thor locked her legs around Loki driving him deep. The room filled with their moans and squelching sound of their fucking. Loki sat up and brought Thor's hips into his lap and statred pounding again. And soon Thor was coming again crying out for Loki. Loki kept fucking her and used her pliant body for his pleasure. After sometime he came hard spilling his seed deep into Thor's womb. He let go of her hips and looked down. Thor's cunt glistened with his leaking cum mingled with her blood. Loki fell on top of Thor using her breasts as pillows. Thor stroked his hair gently and placed a kiss on his forehead. Loki smiled and whispered " I love you Thor". At his words Thor let out sob hugging him closely " I love you too Loki" she replied. Then they both fell asleep.

After their first time Thor learned how hard is it to satisfy Loki's lust. She found herself cornered into dark alcoves in the palace Loki hitching her skirts up and tearing down her underwear and fucking her forcefully. Sometimes he don't even care about her pleasure. Soon Thor stopped wearing small clothes since it made Loki's job easier. At night loki will keep his cock inside her all the time and sometimes Thor will wake up to find him fucking her roughly. He doesn't care if Thor is asleep or not as long as he get to pump her full with cum. Thor realised she didn't mind his unsatiable nature since he stayed loyal to her bed.

As much as the royal siblings tried to keep their affair low key it soon found its way to palace gossips. It become common knowledge that the couple are in love and keep fucking like rabbits whenever they had the chance. The court was happy since they will get heirs with pure blood of Odin. Heimdall completely stopped watching the siblings since he doesn't want to see their live porn. When the news reached the Allfather's ears he passively commented to his wife that he knew it will happen in near future since Loki was running out of maidens to fuck. The Allmother was very happy for her children since they will be together forever. She just said to them that try not to get pregnant since Loki is very young to be a father. The siblings took her advice with red cheeks and promised her to not give a grandchild in the near future.


End file.
